Dragon Ball GW (version 1)
by Metatron's Prophet
Summary: Once, there was a terrible war across the cosmos. On one side, were the Kais and the defenders of justice, the Saiyans. On the other side, the Dark Gods. Unable to defeat the Dark Gods, the Saiyans and most of the Kais sacrificed themselves to imprison them. Now, they are starting to break free. Now, the only way to keep them imprisoned is with the Dragonballs are needed.
1. Prologue

At the very center of the universe, there is a beautiful planet with no building and almost no intelligent life. This world is the home of the Kais, the guardians of the universe. However, now only two Kais remain because all the others were wiped out in the war against the Dark Gods. One of these remaining Kais is among the oldest beings in the universe. He is a total of six thousand Earth years old. He is known as the Elder Kai. His skin is light-purple, his face is very wrinkly, and he has a gray mohawk.

Today, Elder Kai is reading a mature manga while his fellow Kai is making tea. The other surviving Kai is named Shin. He looks much like a younger version of Elder Kai, with his purple skin and mohawk. However, Shin was born right at the end of the the war with the Dark Gods. He is only sixty years old, one-hundredth the age of the Elder Kai. To a Kai, sixty years is the equivalent of twelve years of aging for human, making Shin not even a teenager. Just as Shin began sipping his tea, Elder Kai let out a surprised cry. Shin accidentally spat out his tea.

"What is it, Elder?!" Shin asked.

"I can't believe it!" Elder Kai said. "Why would the author kill off such a cool character?!"

"Are you serious?!" Shin shouted. "I was actually worried for a second!"

"Oh, well, that is your own fault." Elder Kai replied. "When there is an emergency, I will shout something cool and memorable. Not make a weird cry like-"

Suddenly, Elder Kai stopped mid-sentence. His eyes widened and his face began to sweat rapidly. Then, he teleported without warning. For a moment, Shin just stood there feeling confused. Until he sensed what what the Elder had probably sensed. Shin immediately teleported to the same place as the Elder Kai.

Now, both of them stood in a temple at the very core of the planet. The temple was as in a sphere shaped space with four support pillars holding up the temple from four different directions. All over the temple was golden writing that moved and changed form constantly. The temple itself was basically a large white cube. Inside it, there was a glowing red sphere with blue chains wrapped around. When the two Kais enter the room, a horrible cry echoed through the chamber.

"Please tell me the Cage is still intact!" Shin said, panicked. "The Dark Gods are still trapped. Please tell me that is the case, because if they break free-"

"Quit your stupid panicking so I can talk!" Elder Kai shouted firmly. "Yes the Dark Gods are still imprisoned. However, it would seem the Cage has begun to weaken. The Dark Gods must have found a way to started chipping away at the Cage from the inside. Their escape is now a certainty. At the most, we have about a year."

"How can this be?!" Shin exclaimed. "The Cage was supposed to last at least a thousand years, not sixty-one. This can't be happening!"

"Unfortunately, it is." Elder Kai replied. "It seems that I seriously underestimated the abilities of the Dark Gods. Now, we must hurry to make sure that those monsters do not escape. Fortunately, I have already made some preparations."

"What is your plan?" Shin asked. "We must get to work immediately!"

"First, we must gather the new saiyans," Elder Kai said. "Then we will gather the Dragonballs and use their power to reenforce the Cage."

"But I thought all the saiyans died helping us imprison the Dark Gods." Shin replied. "Are you telling me that there are survivors?"

"Sort of." Elder Kai said. "I used my awesome and mysterious powers to fuse saiyan DNA to certain infants on a planet called Earth. It is a backwater planet, where I knew they would not be found by anyone looking to make sure the saiyans never returned to fight evil."

"So, there are some new half-saiyan hybrids on this planet Earth?" Shin inquired.

"Oh, no." Elder Kai answered. "They are pure saiyans. I spent forty-five years making sure that they would turn out to be completely saiyan, in terms of genetics. Though, to ensure that they could blend in on Earth, I had to cut-off their tails right after they were born."

"How many did you make?" Shin asked. "Knowing how badly the universe needs heroes of justice like the saiyans, you must have made at least a hundred."

"Oh, well, ah." Elder Kai mumbled while looking embarrassed.

"Well, don't hold out on me." Shin said. "How many did you make?"

"Oh," Elder Kai paused for a long moment, then said, "Two."

"What?!" Shin exclaimed. "Just two! Don't you think we will need more than that?!"

"It was a miracle I was able to make two!" Elder Kai replied. "I secretly spent forty-five years experimenting with saiyan blood. When I started out, I had hardly any more than a few pints. By the time I had finished perfecting the process, all I had left was a single drop. I still needed saiyan blood to even consider proceeding with the process. Two was the best I could do, and you should realize that two is better than nothing. Especially, if you are talking about saiyans."

"Well, I suppose that is true." Shin said. "If even half the stories you have told me about the mighty saiyans is true, then two will be enough to help us gather all the Dragon Balls without any trouble. By the way, how strong are they? You have checked on their progress as warriors?

"Truthfully, I am not sure how strong they have become." Elder Kai replied. "I have been so busy reading my manga and watching anime that I have not checked on them in fourteen years. But, before you start worrying, remember that they are saiyans. Fighting is in their blood. I have no doubts that they have been battling their hearts out and growing stronger."

"Well, I suppose I will find out." Shin said. "Do you still have the Dragonball radar?"

"Ofcourse." Elder Kai said, pulling something that was shaped like a large pocketwatch out of his pocket. I have not take this thing out of my pocket in over fifty years."

"Thank you for trusting me with this, Elder Kai." Shin said. "It is an honor."

"Enough chit-chat." Elder Kai said. "Hurry up and start your mission. You can find the planet Earth at universal coordinates 601-412-515."

Shin smiled at his Elder and then teleported to Earth.

Elder Kai sighed. "I pray, for everyone's sakes, that I have done enough to save us."


	2. Chapter 1

Jack woke up to the sound of Celina shouting to him. Slowly, he climbed out of bed and put on his blue track suit. Then, Jack opened the door to his and his grandmother's cabin. Outside, stood his martial arts rival, Celina. She wore a red jacket, leather gloves without finger tips, a purple sleeveless shirt, gray shorts, and combat boots. To any boy who has not seen her fight, Celina is very attractive. Her hair is short and blue. Her eyes are the same color as her hair.

Jack has known Celina since he fought against her in a local martial arts tournament. At the time, Jack was eight and Celina was ten. Celina thought it would be an easy match, since she was two years older and a black belt in karate. No one had ever so much as seen Jack fight before then. All anyone really knew about him was that he privately trained in the woods with his grandmother. He did go to school, but never participated in sports. It was a shock to everyone when Jack beat Celina with just two blows. What was even more shocking was that Jack won the entire tournament, defeating every other opponent with only a single blow.

After the tournament, no one has ever dared to try to pick a fight with him. Except, Celina. On that day, she declared Jack he life long rival. The next day, she began training with Jack and his grandmother. However, she still has never beaten him, and it has been eight years. No matter how many times Jack beats her, Celina keeps challenging him.

"What is it?" Jack yawned. "I was having such a nice dream, ya know."

"Well, too bad." Celina replied. "Today is the day I will finally defeat you, so get ready!"

Jack sighed. "Look, Celina, I enjoy a good fight even more than the next guy, but please stop challenging me on a daily basis. Seriously, take your time and train hard. It is not that difficult. In fact, there are only two things I enjoy more than training."

"Let me guess," Celina said. "Those two things are fighting and eating."

"Wow, you know me pretty well." Jack replied.

"It doesn't take a genius to figure you out." Celina said. "Now, let's fight!"

"Are you two seriously arguing this early in the morning?!" A loud voice shouted from above.

"Oh, crap." Celina and Jack both said simultaneously.

Then, Jack's grandmother, Anne, descended from the sky. She has long gary hair, a slightly wrinkled face and brown eyes. Anne wears a cowboy hat, mountain boots, and a shirt with flower-like designs on it. When she get mad, she can be kind of scary.

"I thought I told you two not to argue this early in the morning!" Anne shouted.

"Sorry, grandma." Jack apologized quickly.

"It was his fault for refusing my challenge." Celina said.

"Jack, didn't I teach you to never turn down a challenge?" Anne inquired.

"Well," Jack tried to think of the proper reply.

"I did!" Anne shouted. "And now it seems I'll have to teach how to answer questions that you are asked. Now, hurry up and fight Celina!"

"Yes, ma'am," Jack replied immediately.

Seconds later, the two of them bowed to each other and took fighting positions.

"Begin!" Anne shouted at them.

They dashed at each other. When they both throw their first punches, someone suddenly appeared in between them. It was this guy that they ended up hitting by accident. Before either of them could react, this stranger sent both of them flying with just his arms. Celina managed to regain her footing, while Jack collided with a tree. The tree broke in half, but Jack stood up, completely fine. He stared at the stranger who had appeared out of nowhere. This man had purple skin, a pair of yellow earrings, an odd outfit, and a mohawk.

"My, my." The stranger said. "I really must watch where I teleport."

"Hey, who are you?" Selena asked.

"Hi, I am Shin." He replied. "Which of you is Jack?"

"That would be him." Anne pointed Jack out. "What do you want, Shin?"

"I am here to take Jack and another person with me to find the Dragonballs." Shin replied.

"Huh?" Jack said. "What are you talking about? Why would I go anywhere with a stranger?"

"Well, if you would rather the universe be destroyed, okay then." Shin replied.

"Okay, you need to start explaining very clearly." Celina said. "Why do you want Jack to help you find these Dragonball things. And what did you say about the universe being destroyed?"

"This boy is a Kai." Anne answered for Shin. "A sacred guardian of the universe. Simply put, an alien peacekeeper. I met the other one almost fifteen years ago, when he entrusted Jack to me. Though, he did say that I would probably never see him, or this one here, again. Not in my lifetime. I take it something unexpected has happened?"

"Yes," Shin replied. "The Cage is weakening much faster than we thought it would. Soon the Dark Gods will be free." He turned to Jack. "Please, you must help me gather the Dragonballs!"

"Okay, I am totally lost here." Jack said. "Could you guys start over from the beginning?"

"I suppose this would be rather confusing if we did not start that way." Shin replied. "Alright. This whole matter began long ago, when a terrible war was raged across the cosmos. On the side of righteousness and justice were the Kais and the saiyans. On the side of evil were the Dark Gods, the most terrible entities in existence."

"The Kais and the heroic saiyan warriors fought the Dark Gods with every ounce of their strength." Shin continued. "But the Dark Gods powers were simply overwhelming. So, we came up with a different strategy. Together, my fellow Kais and the saiyans managed to imprison them in a special prison called the Cage. In doing so, all of the saiyans and nearly all the Kais died."

"What does any of that have to do with Jack?" Celina asked.

"He is a saiyan." Shin answered. "With him to help me, gather the Dragonballs should be easy. After all, the saiyans were renowned across the universe for their strength."

"Hold on," Celina said. "You said all the saiyans died stopping the Dark Gods."

"Jack is not a normal saiyan." Shin replied. "He was originally human, but the only other surviving Kai altered his DNA, making him a saiyan."

"He is telling the truth, Jack." Anne said. "You were given to me by a person who called himself the Elder Kai. He looks like a far older version of this boy. Back then, he gave me a similar story. Said that you and another boy elsewhere in the world would bring back these saiyans. Told me that he would not need you fight these Dark Gods because they would be locked up for a thousand years. He believed that your descendents would probably have to, though."

"Earlier, you said that the Cage was weakening." Celina recalled. "So, now you want to try to prevent their return. I am guessing these Dragonball things can help with that?"

"Yes," Shin replied. "If you gather all seven of the Dragonballs, you can have any one wish granted. With them, we can re-enforce the Cage."

"Now, I believe that covers everything." Shin said. "Jack will you please come with me to get the other saiyan. We must hurry, we have only one Earth year before the Cage breaks."

Jack, who had been standing silently, absorbing every word that was being said, now began to consider going with Shin. All of this was pretty crazy. If he went with Shin, he would have to leave behind his grandmother. However, if he did not, the universe could be destroyed.

"Stop making that weird expression!" Anne shouted. "The obvious decision is to go with Shin. It will be a grand adventure. The kind I have always wanted you to have."

"Okay," Jack replied, knowing he could not argue with his grandmother.

"Hey!" Celina yelled. "You are not leaving without me!"

"Huh?" Jack said. "Why do you want to come?"

"To make sure you don't die before I can beat you." Celina replied, then turned to Shin. "I am coming, got it! I will not be a hindrance, trust me!"

"Hmmm." Shin said. "Your power-level is impressive for a human, so I guess it's okay."

" _Power-level?_ " Jack inquired. "What is that?"

"Basically, a person's overall strength." Shin replied. "Celina's is 1800. Yours is 2100."

Celina was not happy with that statement. "I can get stronger than him!"

"Maybe?" Shin said with a smirk. "You just have to train hard enough."

"That is what I keep telling her." Jack chuckled.

Then, Celina smacked both of them in the head in frustration.

"Alright, I think it is about time we get going." Shin said.

"Right now?" Jack inquired. "Shouldn't we pack? You know, bring clothes and food and stuff."

"Not necessary." Shin replied. "Lookup."

Above them, a bunch of suitcases fell out of the sky. Jack and Celina caught of them by flying up and grabbing them. Once they were back on the ground, they opened the suitcases and found all their clothes inside, along with some of their personal items.

"How did you do this?" Celina asked.

"Oh, I didn't pack your stuff." Shin replied. "I left that job to my friend."

Suddenly, a three foot tall creature appeared beside Shin. This creature had long, skinny arms. His eyes were pure blue and his skin was gray. He wore a strange green fabric.

"This is Glem." Shin said. "He is a friend of mine. While he isn't very strong he is good at doing odd jobs, such as packing suitcases and supplies for a long journey."

"Nice to meet you." Jack smiled at his new acquaintance.

"Hey, how come he packed my stuff?" Celina asked. "You were not originally planning to take me along with you, so why did he pack my stuff."

"He must have figured that you would insist on coming when we were talking." Shin replied. "I brought him with me to pack Jack's stuff. Nice of him to pack yours as well."

"Alright," Anne said. "Time you all get going."

"I agree." Shin replied. "Now everyone hold hands with me so I can teleport us all at once."

They did as they were told. A moment later, Jack, Celina, Shin, and Glem were gone.

"Have a good adventure, Jack." Anne said to no one.


End file.
